Love Changes Everything
by Who-Are-You-Calling-Short 01
Summary: I'm not really good in summaries...This is a Time Travel Fic and An Alternate Universe...and I'm really if I offened anybody...I'm really sorry...Check out if you're curious...and leave some reviews no flame please...
1. Prologue

**Love Changes Everything**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy Okay?**

**A/N: This is my first time doing Final Fantasy so be nice. And Oh this is Yaoi since there are lots of Yaoi.**

**NOTE: This is AU. Every character I like, You like and we like are here or so. And Also Aerith, Zack and the others are alive.**

**WARNING: Light Yaoi Okay.**

**Summary: **How can an affection across time change everything from the terrible nightmare of the Future, saved by the power of Minerva Cloud Traveled back in time along with his revived brother to stop the horrible Nightmare from coming and prevent the death and destruction of Gaia and her inhabitants, the question is, how far will they go…what will they sacrifice…just to prevent the infernal Nightmare from coming true and be with the one they loved?

**Pairings:**

**Zack Fair x Cloud Strife **

**Angeal Hewley x Wilmar Strife**

**Sephiroth x Genesis Rhapsodos **

**Vincent Valentine x Lucrecia Crescent**

**Kunsel x Aerith Gainsborough**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**PROLOGUE**

"I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life.  
Our burning ashes,  
Blacken the day  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.**"**

**~&~ Cloud's Dream ~&~**

"Cloud listen…my Sword is not made to kill the ones you held dear…" A Teen 19 years of age was kneeling in front of a young blond in front of the gate.

"Why is it broken?" The Young Blond asked looking down at the heavy looking metal box with seals given to him.

The older blond smiled sadly.

"Because…I was unable to keep my promise to the person that I loved, Cloud."

"You broke a promise?" The Young Blond asked.

"Yes…Cloud, I want you to make a promise to me…" The Older Blond said.

"A Promise?"

"Yes, a Promise that you will never broke…"

"What is it?" The young blond asked eager to know the Promise.

"Listen carefully, Cloud as a Warrior's time rises and falls like the sun, one day Cloud, and the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new Warrior…become strong for me, Cloud." The Older Blond said firmly putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I will! I will become strong!"

"Good…One day Cloud, We'll meet again…" The Older Blond said and stood up. "Take care of mom, okay?"

"Okay!"

"I'll be going now…" The Older Blond Said and ran out of the Village to meet his friends…

**~End of Dream~**

Blue Eyes glowed with Mako opened as the owner of the Blue Eyes looked down at the Buster Sword embedded on the ground…he stood up at the place where both of the persons he loved so dearly died, he too was bleeding, Gaia was close to her destruction…all of his friends...Vincent…Tifa…Yuffie…all of them died…Scions and Zombies…all those dark and hellish creatures coming out of the darkness as Gaia was dying.

"Zack…Brother…I'm so sorry…"

It took one year, eight months, and three days for the Planet to die after Jenova's final defeat.

A sense of finality had spread through the hearts of everyone watching Edge's final struggle. The fighting spirit of Midgar lived on in Edge. The first attack had been a severe setback, but life went on. People used their strong will to continue and rebuilt what was lost. No one had expected the attacks to continue.

And as Edge sunk into the ground, joining the ruins of Midgar in the desolate waste that was left, everyone knew what it meant. The Planet could no longer heal where Midgar had fallen.

There weren't enough people left to rebuild a new town. There were not enough mothers, not enough children or intact families for the legacy to continue. Nobody knew a whole lot about what started the attacks, but they knew one thing.

The Darkness was strongest where The Planet was polluted. It was not safe to live in the shadow of Midgar's desolation.

It had been a year and a half since Edge had been abandoned, and there was no life at all in Midgar. Even the slum rats were gone, any natural life too unnerved to live anywhere where the lifestream was not present.

As Cloud stood on the cliffs overlooking Midgar's plane, he knew it had not been long enough since his last visit. Edge had at one time been his home, the hope of everyone trying to rebuild. Now it was impossible to see where the wreckage of Midgar ended, and the ruins of Edge began. This was not home to anything but The Darkness and its children.

The land was scarred and dry, blackened where The Darkness had pushed through the earth during the attacks. The air was stagnant and heavy, with the sun beating down as hard as it was, the climate was almost unbearable.

'So it's true, The Planet has given up on this place.'

The only shelter from the suns scorching rays was the amount of grime that coated Cloud's skin. They had been on the move for too long, fighting every step of the way in an attempt to make it to safety, and they were looking worse for wear. Sweat, dirt and blood caked into his skin, choking and suffocating. Residue from The Darkness, much resembling what geostigma had looked like, was caked on all of them as well, leftovers from the monsters that they had slain. It was hard to keep open wounds from becoming infected by The Darkness in these conditions.

Buster Sword still stood proud in the ground, a silent testament to what had once been along with the glowing grass which was the grave of an unknown warrior not far. It seemed like forever ago when Cloud first put it here and respected the glowing grave, even though only nine years had come and gone. He was sure that the sword would deteriorate first, eventually sinking into The Planet, returning to its original owner. But at this rate, there wouldn't be much of a planet to return to.

The world had witnessed The Planets power to defend itself when it had aided Holy, effectively destroying Meteor and most of Midgar as well. But this area was proof that The Planet was nearing the end of its power. Midgar was not the only place that had become too desolate to support human existence. It was a scary thought, but it was widely accepted now.

The Darkness was a combined force of everything contaminated in The Planet. Much as geostigma had once corrupted and choked off a body's natural function, this Darkness, horridly strong, had worked its way deep into the lifestream.

It gathered at one place, empowered by the horrors of science and technology in the wrong hands. The Planet could no longer take the pain of this corruption, and tried to fight it. But it would overcompensate, and end up destroying everything, hurting itself more and giving The Darkness a new wound to sink itself into. Each of these attacks had the devastating effects of another Calamity. And there were too many of them happening too often, The Planet was doomed.

They had tried, god they had tried hard to stop the attacks from happening, tried to rid the world of The Darkness. But somewhere along the lines their fighting turned from trying to save the world, to just trying to stay alive.

Cloud closed his eyes tightly, resting his hand atop the hilt of Buster Sword, allowing himself a moment to let down his guard. The voices were quiet for now, and had been for a few days. Perhaps it was because they had come too close to the wreckage of Midgar. Or perhaps it was because The Planet wished to leave him alone after the last news that it had delivered.

There were so many people in the lifestream, so many dead calling out to those still living that it had become a common occurrence for Cloud to hear the whispers of voices when no one was around. Everyone did, to a degree, but it seemed that The Planet only spoke to Cloud directly.

Sometimes Cloud wanted to peg it all as nerves and declare himself insane. Other days he was sure he was already around the bend. For so long now he had been putting a lot of effort into steering is thoughts away from what had happened, never allowing himself a chance to reflect. There was no place for weakness anymore, and his emotional state was far too delicate to be exposed.

_'Friends found their peace in the lifestream today.' Cloud had given everything to gain nothing for The Planet, it was only appropriate that it would speak to him itself when something happened. It also caused Cloud to dread hearing the planets voice._

_It was also the announcement that Cloud feared the worst. There were only two people left that he'd shed tears over. Despite the constant reports of new dead, there was not much that could be done for those who had fallen. There was too much riding on Cloud and his men for them to pause fighting for anything, and that included grieving. They were all building up a lot of grief inside, they were all looking forward to the peace when they joined their dead loved ones in the lifestream. That's when they would grieve._

_Yuffie had been the last one that Cloud had heard of. She had been with Vincent and Tifa's forces, probably the largest of their forces in one place. She had died from poisoning, too stubborn to use restore materia that could be used to keep someone else alive, she had refused to heal the small flesh wound. But The Darkness had gotten into the wound, it was one of the more painful deaths that could be suffered._

_That left only..._

_'Vincent says, he'll save a spot for you in the lifestream.' Cloud hung his head and shut his eyes tight to hold back the surge of emotion that washed over him. Vincent had always just wanted to be left alone, he hadn't wanted to get involved. When the war had reached its peak, there hadn't been much of a choice, though. Yet Cloud felt guilty, he had been the one to convince Vincent to join the struggle._

_'Tifa has much to tell you, but she wishes to tell you herself when she finds her voice.'_

_And that was the breaking point. No matter how tight Cloud shut his eyes, he couldn't stop the tears from falling._

Vincent and Tifa were to meet him in Kalm with what was left of their forces. There they would regroup and be better prepared to face the next wave. Yuffie had died on the way, but nobody had been expecting the onslaught of monsters and enemies that had been waiting for them in Kalm. The Darkness overwhelmed what was left of their dwindling forces, there were no survivors.

And that army of enemies was now sweeping over the plane to meet them and the few remaining soldiers left alive under his command. They had worn themselves to the bone and ran out of supplies making the hard run to Kalm from where they had been stationed in Mideel. They could no longer run away, they would have to make their final stand.

The mood when they had broken camp in the morning had been bleak, but these soldiers were worn to the bone, they were ready to face their end and receive their well-deserved peace.

'_Just a little longer, buy us a little more time, he's coming for you._' Cloud wasn't sure what The Planet meant by that. They could have all the time in the world and it wouldn't do them any good. There were not enough new recruits, the WRO was nearly wiped out, there wasn't anything organized enough to train new fighters. The last pockets of resistance had been wiped out recently. As far as Cloud was aware, they were effectively the last ones standing.

There was nothing left to fight for. The WRO was in shambles, everyone he loved was dead, and The Planet was dying as well. There was no optimism left, just the hard reality that they were about to face death with no method of survival.

He heard footsteps in the distance, alerting him that the rest of his troops had caught up with him. All that was left out of hundreds of healthy, determined soldiers, was perhaps a dozen men and women, battle worn and callous to the world around them. Tired, wounded and underfed, it was out of pure spite that they would refuse to go down without a fight.

No words were spoken between him and his men as they started to set up a camp where he had stopped. They could see what was coming here, and it was better that way. The set up what was left of their tents, crawling into the shade and living out the last of their lives in silence.

There wasn't enough food to go around, only a few blankets and only three tents were still functional. The only thing everyone had their own of was a weapon and materia, but that wasn't enough to keep an army going.

What was left of the food was passed around. Cloud refused his, reaching into his diminishing supply of potions and finding the last hyper he had. Downing it, Cloud felt some of the sadness slip away, some energy returning to him. He'd been living off hypers for quite a while though, the effect was not as strong as it used to be.

He joined his men, sitting under the flap of a tent with the empty hyper bottle in his hand. His side was sore, and he noted dully that there might be something broken or bleeding. He didn't make any effort to take care of it though. Open wounds took priority, it was better to die of internal bleeding then let someone die of poisoning. He was still probably the healthiest out of the group, the cells that he had at one time cursed keeping him going. Whatever it was in his side would probably have mended itself before their final battle.

"I wonder what the Promised Land will be like." It was the first thing that had been said in a while. The soldier who said it was looking a little worse for wear, somehow the top part of his uniform had been ripped away, and the sun had been burning his skin for a while. Restore materias were in short enough supply that he didn't do anything about it, though.

"After all we've done for The Planet, it'd better be good." The woman who spoke was kneeling next to a stretcher with what was left of their medical supplies. The man had been jumped with his pants down when he had wandered away from the group to piss. An embarrassing situation as it was, but some of The Darkness had made its way into an open wound. Alvio, the woman and their remaining medic, was doing her best to cleanse the wound and kill the pain that the poisoning was causing. It wasn't severe enough to kill the man, but it was enough to cause a lot of discomfort.

"Kinda seems like The Planet doesn't like us much, though. Keeps on rejecting us over and over." Cloud wasn't sure who spoke that time, and couldn't find it in himself to care. "These lives of ours have been a cursed existence. All this fighting with no hope of..."

The man trailed off and they all grew quiet and grim. They were looking forward to the peace that death would bring, but what would happen after that was anyone's guess. When they were gone there would be no one left to defend The Planet.

The remaining members of the cult who had started this whole mess would have free reign. They would strengthen and nurture The Darkness until it overpowered the lifestream. What would become of their peace? Would they even have a lifestream to return to?

Cloud ached to grieve for his friends properly, to say goodbye to all that he had lost and sort through his thoughts, his emotions, and his memories at least once before his end. Yet to remove that ache, he'd have to go through a pain far too intense. He wasn't sure his body could handle that pain anymore, so he'd deal with that ache. He'd wait until he reached the lifestream before he'd start to work things out.

In the lifestream, he wouldn't be alone anymore. Everything would be easier to handle with his friends beside him.

And that's what hurt the worst. Despite the fact that he tried hard not to get attached, Cloud depended on his friends for his strength. There were no friendships in this army, everyone knew better than to get attached to someone who might not be there the next day. They didn't plan futures with each other, because a future was unlikely.

But the friendships of his past had offered those things. The war had drawn them closer together before it had ripped them apart irreparably.

It was several hours later when the first howl was heard. It drew most of his men from their light slumber. The sun was at the highest point in the sky, and in the distance they could see the black streak that was their attackers moving across the plane. It was an agonizing howl that promised everything they expected and feared that woke them all up.

Their battle was fast approaching, and as Cloud stood and drew his sword, his men followed suit. They were looking forward to their last stand. The heat of battle dissolved all thoughts and pain.

And death just promised so much.

The sun was glaringly bright, so it didn't make sense that when Cloud's eyes opened he could barely see anything through the blackness in his vision. He couldn't focus on anything, and while not being able to see was worrisome, it was nothing compared to pain that his body was wracked with as soon as he tried to move.

As was per usual he tried to catalogue his injuries, but there were too many fatal wounds for him to tell one from the other. He didn't have the air in his lungs to curse, but he would have if he could. Just his luck that he would come to before he died, his body determined to cling to life, even though its grip was loosening fast.

His chest was ripped open, which would explain why his gasps for breath were wet, why there was so much blood in his mouth. He was choking, but he wasn't able to even cough. He was drowning in his own blood and it was a horrible feeling.

They were outnumbered and easily overwhelmed. He had been the last to fall, fighting to his last despite the fact that his body was falling apart from the abuse. He had finally been knocked down, swallowed up by monsters that finally swarmed him. He was dragged to his death, greeted with claws, teeth, and the stagnant smell of death and darkness.

'End it...'

'_We need you alive for a few minutes more__...he's on his way to get you…_' Clouds eyes fluttered closed, still struggling to breathe though he was only succeeding in sucking more blood into what was left of his lungs. The only reason he was alive, was because of The Planet's intervention. He could feel the lifestream wrapping around him, even though he couldn't see it. What could they need him for in this state?

Suddenly he felt something cold and chilled circle his hands and arms. Weakly he opened his eyes, but this time the light was so bright that it blinded him. He could only make out bright colours, and then the green shimmer that was the lifestream as it started to envelope him.

When it forced itself into the wounds in his chest, he let out an agonized scream. It was choking him, smothering him and tightening around his body, choking it. He could hear The Planet speaking to him, telling him something about preservation, but he couldn't hear it over the sound of his own screams.

Finally the lifestream hit his organs. It didn't take much pressure for his flooded lungs to collapse, and his heart froze as the mako started to solidify in his body. Death was reaching for him, and Cloud knew he wasn't screaming any longer, that his life was finally being pulled away from him.

They said that when you died your entire life flashed before your eyes, but the only thing Cloud saw was the haunting image of friends who had met their end this way.

'I'm sorry.'

There was nothing left living in Midgar.

'_This is the last thing we will ever ask of you, Cloud. I promise_.' Cloud heard the voice echo through his mind. He tried to open his eyes to see where it was coming from, but when nothing happened he sluggishly realized he didn't have eyes to open.

'_You'll wake up soon with him. Please listen Cloud, remember as much of this conversation as you can_.' The voice seemed familiar, but when he tried to think to place it a pain wracked through his entire existence. '_Don't think. You're separated from the rest of yourself right now, but I needed to speak with you before you and him left. I needed...I needed to say goodbye_.'

Cloud knew something was wrong, knew that something wasn't as it should be, but he couldn't think to figure out just what it was.

'_The lifestream is in danger. The Darkness is going to reach it soon and destroy it. The memories, the lives, the souls of everyone here will be lost. There will be no resting place for anyone soon, we can't let that happen. But we can't fight against The Darkness, not now, it's just too strong. We have to...back when it's...before...'_

_The voice was breaking up, losing touch with his mind and Cloud wasn't able to process what was running through his head, unable to put together the words to understand what the voice was trying to communicate._

_'Running out of time...don't forget...goodbye_.'

In his mind's eyes the darkness that was trying to swallow him backs away immediately as a bright light descended from above. Cloud looked up, in his mind's eyes he could see a hand reaching out for him.

"_**Let's go…Cloud…" **_The voice was very familiar…

"_Big Brother…" _He called out…

"_**There's no need to hang on, Cloud…let's go…"**_ The soft yet firm voice called out.

"_Un…" _Cloud whispered and reached out for the hand that reaching out for him and held it tight.

And he felt himself being pulled up and then there is nothing as everything was consumed by the light.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Changes Everything**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: A New Restart?**

_**L**_**  
**Love that I thought we shared  
_**O**_**  
**Obsidian nights that I spent alone  
_**V**_**  
**Verge of death that I teetered off of  
_**E**_**  
**Everything that I lost because of you  
_**L**_**  
**Longing to be held by you  
_**E**_**  
**Entire days where I can't think of anything but you  
_**S**_**  
**Senseless tears that I cried for you  
_**S**_**  
**Stupidity that I feel when I realize I'm still in love with you

The unexpected ringing of a bell awoke Cloud suddenly.

"Cloud, wake up…we have self-training session today remember?" A Familiar voice called out.

Cloud sprang up from bed and looked at the owner of the voice and his eyes widened, his older brother in Second Class SOLDIER Standard Uniform was looming on him, Sharp Blue eyes yet radiates warmth and that very familiar feature that belonged to their father and the Golden Hair that belonged to their mother.

"Big…Brother?" He muttered in shock…

The older blond nodded knowingly.

"Yes…I know, we're back in time and this time I'm alive…"

"Alive? This time?" Cloud asked then it hit him he knew his brother had vanished without a trace.

He sprang up and clutched his brother's shirt.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked.

"Cloud…in the Future where you've been…I'm already dead, I no longer exist…or several months by now I might be dead or so if Minerva would allow that to happen…" The Older Blond said.

"I won't allow it! No!" Cloud said frantically.

The Older Strife looked at the younger one sadly.

"I can't lose you again…please…don't go and leave me all alone!" Cloud said pain etched in his voice and in his face.

The older blond pulled the younger one into a gentle hug and hummed lightly.

"I'm not, I don't make mistake twice, but we couldn't stop putting our lives in dangers, that's what we SOLDIERs are, but I will try my very best to stay alive for your sake Cloud. If the Goddess allows that then I will stay with you, I have faith in her. Believe in her as I do."

Cloud looked at him with those bright blue eyes, the older had to smile at those innocent looking eyes, but deep in those eyes is a Mako enhanced warrior with Jenova genes. He and Cloud are Advanced than any SOLDIERs but they won't show it just yet, he had to thank Minerva with the advanced enhancement he'll be able to survive this time around, he don't want to die in that painful death again. Dying as a dissected Lab rat is one thing he never wanted to die as.

"Hush now, I'm here…you don't have to worry you know…" He muttered trying to calm the hysteric Cadet who was his brother.

Cloud looked up at his brother with those blue eyes…

"Now, dress up, while I go prepare Breakfast." The older blond smiled and stood up from where he had been sitting and went out of the room.

Once the Older Blond is out, Cloud felt a little shame of himself, he cried in front of his now Alive Brother, he's a man now…well his soul is old but his body is younger, but he felt lighter than before just seeing the Older One alive and breathing. He can feel strong aura on the older man's body and just how the man had held him, he knew that his older brother was a Strong Man in that time before his death and now that he's alive again, he is as sure as hell that his brother is even stronger than he is…wait if he's 16 then how old was his brother? His cheeks colored at the thought…he shook his head, he should be mature not acting like a real 16 years old!

"Act your age if you don't wanna get caught you know…" The Older Strife chuckled by the door watching the younger making faces.

Cloud jumped and turned to see his grinning brother.

"Please don't do that…" He muttered.

"Matured your soul may be but your body is not, so try and be sweet 16 again, this only happens once you know." Wilmar chuckled.

"How old are you then?" Cloud shot back.

"Hmm…I died at the age of 26 which would be 5 years later, but my body is physically 21…so I'm 21 in this time." Wilmar grinned. "Now that you're fully clothed why don't we go to the kitchen and eat, okay? Can't go to training with an empty stomach~!"

Cloud was glad that the Director allowed him to live with his Big Brother even he was still a Cadet, you can't separate a family now can we? The Breakfast was simple, A toasted bread, a pair of bacon, a sunny side-up egg and an orange juice.

"We'll do a mock training today so not to get suspicious Cloud…we will act like we are a SOLDIER and a Cadet, alright…" The older blond said as he chews on his Bacon.

"Alright…we should have control over our monstrous strength too right?" Cloud asked.

"Yes…that's one of the rules, secondly, Cloud…try not to get sweep off your feet…" Wilmar said knowingly.

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion, not getting what his brother was saying.

"I mean…don't fall in love with someone just yet while we still had lots of work to do, you can have a 'Go At It' once our work is done." The Older Strife answered which he was earned a blush.

"Wh-Who said I was going to fall in love?" Cloud stuttered.

"Cloud, being in the Lifestream had its benefits you know…" Wilmar grinned. "You really had a good taste on men, especially that Zack fellow…I guess opposite attracts really do its magic."

"Big Brother…"

"You two are so cute…"

"Big Brother…Stop…"

"I can't believe that you two would end up together it's like a fairytale…"

"BIG BROTHER!" Cloud was really red in the face that could make Reno's hair run for its money.

"I'm just teasing you know…" Wilmar chuckled and was satisfied seeing Cloud blush. "You're so cute when you blush…"

Cloud groaned and Wilmar cackled being alive was worth it…at 8:30 AM both brothers were down in the training ground near the Garden, two training swords laid on the ground as the two brothers warms up before the training…

"So…why did you ask to train me?" Cloud asked.

"You should know by now that family sticks together you know, you're my family so I stick to you and you as well to me." Wilmar said as he performed Tai Chi…

Cloud couldn't say a thing, his brother is right, he should stick to his Family more than to do things on his own when he was still in that Future before it became a nightmare.

"Don't think about the Nightmare of that Future, look forward on this Present." Wilmar said knowing his younger brother was thinking of the future he had been.

"I know…" Cloud answered.

Once they were done warming up they picked up their swords…

"You ready?" The Older asked. "I won't hold back…"

"Yeah…" Cloud answered knowing that his Older Brother takes the first move so he charged and swings his sword in an arch and brought it down.

The first attack from his brother is a simple testing blow, which Cloud easily countered. It was a show of impatience, that he's not so weak or untrained. In response, Wilmar countered with a quick, upwards slash with enough force to nearly wrench his Sword from Cloud's hand. Taking the point, Cloud cancelled his offensive and fell back into a ready position.

Wilmar 's next series of attacks forced Cloud onto a continuous defence, not allowing him counters or offensives, instead testing Cloud's ability to hang onto his sword and deflect attacks in time. Shoved in his face in such a blatant manner, Cloud had to admit that his Sword had been a lot easier to handle when he'd been 50lbs heavier. His constant training had made him particularly skilled at cutting through training robots, but this was something different all together.

Cloud was actually enjoying it.

His enjoyment was starting to rise, however, when Wilmar started hitting harder, faster, and using far more advanced moves then required for a basic duel. Wilmar seemed to be happy with forcing Cloud into a nimble, evasive defence, and instead focused on disarming Cloud or catching him off guard. When Wilmar feigned an attack to his left, Cloud didn't realize his mistake until it was too late to heave his Sword across his body, leaving his right side wide open for Wilmar 's body check that sent him to the ground.

Cloud counted to three before pushing himself up, and drawing his body back to a defensive stance. He was entirely unsure of what Wilmar's motives were now, as it was definitely a playful duel to test Cloud's skills. The man's eyes were intense, his expression observant and serious. Whatever he was thinking about, whatever he was focusing on, and it was far beyond analysing Cloud's skill in battle. Wilmar waited until Cloud had gathered himself, before setting up a brisk, and brutal charge that challenged Cloud's grip on his Sword and shoved the smaller body back a few paces.

The second attack came far swifter and harder than Cloud had expected or prepared for, forcing Cloud to his knees. Swiftly catching one of the levers on his Sword's hilt, he detached one of the lighter side blades, pulling it across his body to block the next attack with far more grace than he could have managed with his Sword alone.

Now with a blade in either hand, Cloud was given the advantage of lessened weight and an extra means of defence, making his job of fending off Wilmar's relentless attacks a little easier. However as the fight stretched on, Wilmar never backing down or stopping his steady onslaught, Cloud started to tire quickly… After a long training session, Wilmar wasn't giving him near enough time to keep his breath.

Cloud longed for materia when an unexpected twist of Wilmar's blade wrenched his Sword from his hand, leaving Cloud with just the lightweight blade to deflect the next string of attacks with. The next attacks pushed him further back, away from where his Sword had fallen, and not giving him a chance to pick it up again. Annoyed, his patience growing thin, Cloud used some of his new found speed, taking advantage of being weighed down less than he was with his Sword.

But Wilmar's speed was still superior. A quick stab to Cloud's side brought Cloud's sword downward to deflect it, his grip lower on the handle of his sword. But before Cloud could even move, Wilmar had spun with another attack, this time an upwards swoop. Cloud's grip failed, and his last means of defence went flying. The final hit of the combo was directed at an entirely disarmed Cloud, who was sluggish in jumping out of the way. Wilmar twisted his hold on his sword at the last moment, hitting Cloud's side with the flat of his blade, still using enough force to knock Cloud to the ground, and ensure that he would be sporting a bruise the next day.

"Yield?" The older blond asked.

"Yield…" Cloud huffed… "It was supposed to be training!"

"Yes, a training but you learn faster when you make it real you know, I was testing your reflex in actual duel, I say 9 out of 10 is your score…your observation skill needs sharpening you know, your reflex, strength, tactics and so are good…ready for meditation?" The Older Blond asked.

"You just gave me a bruise so why not…" Cloud muttered and sat in the grassy ground and crossed his legs.

"Try to relax you're too tense for your own good." The older blond huffed.

When Wilmar's set deceivingly gentle hands on his shoulders, Cloud jumped. "You aren't even trying to relax." The taller man grumbled, though there was amusement in his tone.

"I can't." Cloud said honestly. "I don't even know how."

When Wilmar chuckled, the man was close enough Cloud felt warm breath against his hair. "You do it every time you enter combat. Tension leaves you and you _fly._ You focus only on battle, and forget everything else. Do that now."

The bliss of battle was a headspace Cloud loved. It was what he was designed for. His life was an overcomplicated mess, a constant struggle against everything threatening to overwhelm him. But combat was different. In a fight, his only goals were to stay alive, and eliminate the threat. Then, he did not have to worry about why he was fighting, his motives or reasons. None of that mattered until after the battle was over. The rush of the moment was what brought him peace.

The last months of his life had been nothing but fighting, and Cloud was fully aware that had it been any different, he would not have lasted so long. Without war to lose himself in, he would have fallen apart.

"I don't do it intentionally." Cloud frowned. "It just...happens."

"Then stop thinking about anything. Let it happen. Breath in…Breathe out, repeat and try to relax, clear your mind and think of something that makes you at ease and focus to it…" Wilmar said as he watches the younger blond began to relax… he sat in front of his younger brother and began meditating himself too, his body was already wailing to relax.

Little did he know that he and Cloud were being observed by some Ravenettes somewhere in the Garden…the duo found the two blondes somehow familiar somewhere, yes, they kept on seeing the two in the building, or in the hall…but somehow they had met them somewhere just couldn't point a finger on it. Why can't they remember?

An hour had passed Cloud opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is his brother's serene and beautiful facial looks, he blushed at the thoughts, but looks can be very deceiving, he knew his brother is a Hardened Warrior from the inside despite being Gentle and Feminine looking on the outside, and he can be very terrifying if he wanted to. But enough of that he shifted for a moment and looked into his brothers now open eyes, they were Sky Blue in color like his though they were warm looking.

"Did you have a nice look on your Big Brother's face?" The Older Blond teased.

Cloud squeak and blushed again for the second time of the day…the older blond chuckled and stood up from his position and the younger followed.

"It's almost lunch time, let's head back to our room and get some lunch…do you want to eat something particular?" The Older asked.

"I'm not picky on what you cook…" Cloud said as he deadpanned.

"Alright, anything edible it is…" The older one chuckled then he paused when he noticed Cloud was looking somewhere in the garden. He looked at where Cloud was looking and caught the eyes of one Angeal Hewley…his eyes widened and pushed Cloud towards the building. "Come on Cloud quit dallying."

Once the blond duo was safe inside their room, Cloud sat in the sofa and looked at the floor, unconsciously putting a hand on his chest where his heart should be. Wilmar knew the feelings too, because when he caught the gaze of Angeal Hewley his heart twinges in pain.

"Will…" He called out looking at his older brother's saddened looks.

"I know Cloud…it hurts, I felt it too." The older one answered.

"Why does it always hurt? Why does it always hurt when I look at him?" Cloud said as his eyes covered by his bangs and clutched his chest tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Wilmar sat beside his younger brother and gathered him in his arms and let him lean closer.

"We are always hurt because we love, you are hurt because you love him…"

"But we're not supposed to love unless our purpose is done…" Cloud answered.

"But you're not forbidden to befriend him…" Wilmar said.

"But…" Cloud protested as he clutched his chest again.

"It'll pass…I know it will…"The Older Blond smiled.

"Have you felt this before?" Cloud asked.

"That was somewhere in the Past of the Future where I had been before I died, Cloud…But yes, I did felt it, the same as what you felt…I did loved a man, whenever I looked at him it hurts, here…" Wilmar answered and pointed where his heart is. "It's the pain of longing for the one you loved, but that had to wait because of the purpose that was tasked on you had to be done first before anything else."

"Have you been together with that man after your purpose?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Sadly Cloud, no…the last time we saw each other is the time a dusk before me and my Squad are sent on a mission, the man I loved gave me an Angel Necklace made out of Mako Crystal, I died at the Breaking Dawn from both fatal wound and casting of relentless spells until I was drained of anything I had, My strength, my stamina, and my power, everything, I was the Last One to fall after the Ambush…the last thing I saw before I died are the pained faces of my friends and superiors." Wilmar answered with a sad smile.

"Zack and I-." Cloud began.

"Shhh, you don't have to relive that nightmare, Cloud…I know because I've seen everything from the Lifestream, it hurts more than anything to let you end up like that and it hurts even more to see you suffer alone, but now…I swear it won't happen again…not Gaia nor Minerva or being the Lifestream could stop me Protecting you this time like I should have done that day, Cloud." The older blond said firmly.

"I know you would…about the man you loved, have you two…you know…" Cloud stuttered.

Wilmar blushed at what Cloud meant, yeah…he did kissed the man he loved or the man had kissed him instead, he even blushed harder when he remembered their first _Activity _two weeks after that incident. He swore he could hear his ancestors in the Lifestream giggle like mad and Minerva too, and if he could believe it even Gaia purred in amusement.

"That's the first time I saw you blush, your face could put Reno's hair to shame." Cloud stated and grinned when the older Strife pouted petulantly.

"Very funny Cloud…" The Older man huffed.

That noon Cloud was hanging out with his friends, while the older Strife was in the garden looking at the beautiful flowers, he noticed Cloud was walking with his fellow Cadets in Sector 5 along with Zack as he recognized the SOLDIER, Cloud will be safe because Zack was around, so here he was in the garden, to the exact place where he first met Angeal, but this time it has to be different…he won't be friendly like he did before, it's not that he don't want to hurt the man, but to keep the man his distance until it's time for him to know everything that he and Cloud are from the Future. And another thing is that the man doesn't know that he (Wilmar) died in the Future (Or 5 years from now) from a severe ambush from the Avalanche terrorist. It pained him to see the man (Angeal) in tears when he was dying. He loved the man so much that it hurts. He hoped Cloud had a better long and memorable relationship than he was so at least he had something to cherish the most from that relationship, unlike him who only met the man he had loved and dated for several months and died after that. How ironic, the older one had the worst luck of all…he was not jealous of Cloud in fact he was glad that he hadn't forgotten his feelings for the man (Zack) he loved. He (Wilmar) loved Angeal, but he just can't bear to face the man right now, not like this, not until his purpose is done and he's free to do what he wants to do, but he was worried about what will happen in later future, will he die and leave Angeal again? Will Minerva allow that to happen after all the pain he had to endure watching the people he loved Suffer and endure what life had to throw at them? He wanted to be with Angeal as he loved the man so much, he wants to be with the people he loved, his friends, his brother and Angeal…that's he was asking to the Goddess he revered and to the Planet he had respected. He will endure as much pain as he could in this second chance, just this once he want to make things right before entering relationship, right now focus on his and Cloud's purpose. It saddened him though…just to be friends or not, and both Angeal and Zack had no memories of them…heck every single one of the people here in the base had no memories of them.

So deep was his thoughts that he didn't realize that the said man was standing several steps away from him.

"Are you alright?" the man asked out of the blue.

Wilmar jumped and turned to see the man he was thinking of just a while ago, his eyes widened as those familiar feelings returned along with that twinge of pain…his self-imposed Forbidden Meeting with the man he was supposed to love…Angeal…he's here…but why do he felt scared of the man? Why was he even standing there gaping like an idiot instead of walking away and forget Angeal for a while and focus more on how to prevent the Nightmare from coming?

"I…" He began… _'Aw hell! Why now!?'_

The two just stood there looking at each other, their fateful first (Second for Wilmar) meeting has dawned.

'_I think now would be the time to be jealous of Cloud for being lucky.' _Wilmar cursed himself.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Changes Everything**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: Sparks fly?**

"You don't remember me but i remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...**"**

"Are you alright?" the man asked out of the blue.

Wilmar jumped and turned to see the man he was thinking of just a while ago, his eyes widened as those familiar feelings returned along with that twinge of pain…his self-imposed Forbidden Meeting with the man he was supposed to love…Angeal…he's here…but why do he felt scared of the man? Why was he even standing there gaping like an idiot instead of walking away and forget Angeal for a while and focus more on how to prevent the Nightmare from coming?

"I…" He began… _'Aw hell! Why now!?'_

The two just stood there looking at each other, their fateful first (Second for Wilmar) meeting has dawned.

'_I think now would be the time to be jealous of Cloud for being lucky.' _Wilmar cursed himself.

"Umm…You don't look fine, you should go see the doctor…" Angeal said awkwardly.

Wilmar cursed mentally as some Second Class SOLDIERs passed by and looked at them like it was a soap opera drama…some female Turks giggled at him and the Dark Haired Commander. Wilmar snapped out of it and looked sharply at the Commander.

"I'm fine, sir…Please excuse me…" He said hurriedly as he saw Cloud storming towards the building with the Raven Haired SOLDIER (Zack) hot on his heels.

When his slightly muscled arm brushed on the more muscular arm and surges of memories flashed through their vision…

**-Vision-**

_A blond long haired Third Class SOLDIER was standing at the vast field of roses…and he's lost in thought, he was with his friends a while ago, but that pretty little butterfly brought him there, he was chasing it and trying to catch the pretty little thing but he got lost in the woods._

"_***eve? St**even!" He cried out._

_When the bushes rustled and there a dark haired older SOLDIER came out and looked at him…_

"_What are you doing here?" The man asked._

"_I-I'm new in th-this area a-and I'm lost, sir!" He muttered and blushed._

_The Dark haired Commander walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder all of a sudden, the older man was trying to comfort him at the best he could._

"_Eh? Sir?" He asked._

"_Your friends are looking for you too, you seem to have taken a wrong turn the training room is in the other side of the building, and by the looks of it you're not fond of going anywhere aside from the Library, the Dorm and the Cafeteria, do you…" The older man answered chuckling. "Come, I'll take you there…"_

"_Oh…" He answered and blushed when the older man had listed the only places he would go inside Shinra and it served as a lesson to check out other places inside Shinra._

**-End Vision-**

The Dark Haired Commander reached out and took hold of the Blond Second Class' forearm unconsciously. The Second Class froze to where he was about to go and looked at the older man with wide eyes. Unknown to the duo some of the lower class and some Turks are now watching…

"Sir?" Wilmar called out innocently tugging lightly on his captured forearm.

The older man snapped out of trance and let go of the arm he was unconsciously holding.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

With that Wilmar ran off towards the building, not sparing a glance at the man and disappeared inside the building. When he got to the Hallway he heard a whining call of Spikey…

"Spikey please open up! I didn't mean to hurt you or something!" Zack called out from the door.

There was no reply, maybe Cloud had a vision of the past too…so without a second thought Wilmar sauntered towards the door casually like nothing happened.

"Excuse me, is there something you need?" He asked.

The other dark haired SOLDIER jumped from where he was standing and turned to him…

"Eh? Is this your room…uhh…Spikey was inside and uhh…" The Dark Haired First Class stuttered.

"Yes…it's my room, _Sir_, is something wrong? And that Spikey is my brother." Wilmar said looking at the First Class sharply.

Zack cringed at the look he was given.

"W-well, his friends and I were just walking back here from the slums, when he suddenly froze when our hands brushed and there is this Vision or something flashed and he began running back here like a Bandersnatch chasing him…I'm worried."

Zack cringed even further when the Blond Second Class' Mako Blue Eyes glowed dangerously.

"There's nothing to worry about that, sir, as his Older Brother I'll handle it myself…now if there's nothing else you need to do, please leave us…" Wilmar said icily and slide his keycard unlocking the door and went inside leaving the perturbed First Class outside.

Inside, Wilmar entered his younger brother's room and found the younger blond curled on his bed under the blanket.

"Cloud…I know what happened, what seems to be the problem?" He called out. "And don't you dare say it's nothing…"

Cloud sat up from his bed and looked at his older brother, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were moistening with tears, the looks made a crack on Wilmar's heart.

"Cloud, sweetie what's wrong?" He asked going Mother Hen Mode as he sat closer to the younger blond.

"What was going on? Why there were Visions of the Past, please tell me! I don't want to remember that incident again! I don't want to relive that horror, Nibelheim! Hojo! Sephiroth! And Zack! I'm scared to see it once more, I know you know what I'm talking about!" Cloud cried out as fear encroach his young features, he was spiritually grown warrior but he was a simple boy, a simple Cadet in this Time, where they shouldn't have met, but Minerva did wonders…

"I don't know, it seems that fate had other things in mind for the both of us and for the people we supposed to meet…the Vision were our First meeting with the people we are destined to be with is it, Cloud…" The Older Blond asked.

Cloud nodded as an answer…

"Cloud, I know it's hard…I myself am having a hard time with my memories, sooner or later I might face my very own Nightmare before you do, try to be prepare for the worst before it comes to you, the vision right now is only the beginning, whatever may happen it's going to be alright, think of this, the Vision helps to reminds us to what will happen, whatever is going to happen soon we would be able to put a stop on it, be brave like who you are on that time in the future…we can do this together…" Wilmar said firmly.

He then stood up from the bed and looked down at the younger blond.

"You're not alone in this, Cloud…I'll find a way, to get help…if you need something I'll be in the Shooting Area…And Cloud…Don't make your friend worry, you know what will happen if they were."

With that the older Strife left towards his room to get his Dual Barreled Revolver and left the room to the Shooting Area. Cloud was left to think for a little while, he should go apologize to Zack for running off.

At the Shooting Ground Loud Gun Shots could be heard one after another, Wilmar shoots his Dual Barreled Revolver without hesitation and began shooting at the moving targets without missing a beat, he was angry at Minerva right now and whoever up there in the Lifestream had a horrible sense of humor to let him and Cloud relive their Horrible Nightmare during that time of their life, he was not listening to the every whispers that was resounding on his ears, he never paid attention to it until it went away knowing he won't reply.

He unlatched the second gun on his holster and shot on the tree at the corner, to the tree in the front, behind and on his right and glared at the said corners for a moment, he knew someone was watching him but then moved on and continued on honing his shooting skills. At the observation room somewhere in building a Red Haired Turk and his Bald Partner along with a Dark Haired Turk stood there the monitor they were looking at was blank.

"Man, that's a one angry SOLDIER, Yo! Have you seen how his eyes glowed and most of all, how did he knew the location of the Cameras Yo!" The Red Haired Turk said.

The two were quiet for a moment, recalling the SOLIER's face, Tseng recognized the SOLDIER as Wilmar Strife a Second Class SOLDIER.

"Please remind me not to piss him off, Yo…" The Red Haired Turk added.

Tseng hummed and walks out of the room, leaving the other two on their devices.

Cloud was nervous as Zack stood there in front of him…

"Look, Zack…I-I'm sorry for running off like that, it's just that-." He began.

"It's alright, Spike. I got scared too ya know, it was nothing really, maybe it was just our minds playing tricks on us, yeah?" Zack cuts Cloud off.

"A-Ah, Yeah…" Cloud smiled nervously.

"You know, your brother is kinda scary…" Zack laughed nervously looking behind him to make sure the Older Strife is not around.

"Not really, maybe he's not on the right mood that time you met him…he's a nice guy." Cloud said shyly.

He made sure to control his feelings for Zack, he shouldn't fall for the man right now, no matter how much the moron flirts to him. He had to resist, he doesn't want his ass be set on fire by his own brother for not following what he was told. He'd rather fear his own brother than Sephiroth right now, who knows who's the worst of the two…is it Sephiroth or his Brother whom he never seen fighting a real battle.

"So…wanna hang out?" Zack chirped.

"Sure…" Cloud answered not wanting to say no and face a pouting and whining puppy.

"Great! Let's go meet Angeal, I know he would like to meet you!" Zack Grinned happily not realizing the horror sketched on the Young Blond's Face.

'_WHAT? Oh no! Hell to the No! TEAM HELL NO!' _Cloud cried mentally as he was dragged towards the Building where both Zack and his Mentor lived. _'Wilmar's gonna flip when he finds out.'_

At the Shooting Ground Wilmar put back his Twin Guns back to the Holsters attached to his Left and Right Thigh, the long chain was attached on both ends of the guns chimed. He was satisfied right now, all the tension on his body left and he's a bit tired.

"What do you want, Turk?" He called out of the blue.

Tseng walked out from where he was hiding and looked at the annoyed SOLDIER.

"Very Impressive…" Tseng Complimented. "You're one of the people could sense me all too easily."

Wilmar glared at the Turk suspiciously.

"Straight to the point…" he hissed. "I have no patience on pep talk."

"Very Well, How did you know where all the Cameras hidden, no one knew aside from the General himself, yet you found them with ease…who are you." Tseng asked.

"You Turks are too nosy aren't ya…even a simple target practicing you loved to observed us SOLDIERs." Wilmar sneers knowingly sending chills on the Turk.

"It's for necessity." Tseng answered.

"Oh so I'm suspicious to the Turks now…have you put cameras on my room and bathroom too?" Wilmar asked frighteningly innocent.

Tseng could feel that he was being looked down by something else…

"Are you fooling around me Turk? What is your real purpose for being here?" The Blond SOLDIER asked dangerously serious.

There was no answer…

"I'll take my leave…pardon my aggression it had been a long day…" Wilmar sighed and left.

Tseng was about to say something but he beat him to it.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, We seek it thus, and take it to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest." He recited melodically.

When he was about to turn he bumped on an awfully familiar body…

'_Could this day be any worse?' _He cursed mentally and looked up and his face went white.

Auburn Hair and Red Coat…

'_Aw Hell NO!' _Wilmar cried mentally as he was now facing the Crimson Commander.

"So this is where that melodic voice I heard reciting LOVELESS…" Genesis called out. "You know LOVELESS?"

Wilmar turned to his heels and ran for it…Genesis is the last person he wanted to meet, better yet not to…

"Wait!" The Crimson Commander called out and ran after the Second Class. "Let me hear your Voice again!"

And the chase was on, as the two can be seen running everywhere in Shinra with The Crimson Commander kept on calling out 'Let me hear you say it again!' and for everyone who was unaware of what had transpired it might have been a Love Confession and the Crimson Commander wants to hear what the Blond Second Class had said to him. Wilmar didn't realized he had passed his younger brother who was protesting about meeting Zack's Mentor and the Puppy kept on telling the Younger Strife that 'Angeal doesn't bite he's a big softie despite mean looking!'.

The two stopped on their banter and looked at where the Older Strife and the Crimson Commander had run off and heard a:

"Your Encroach...The tension grows, While towards pacing, Your radiance flows, It's fear I'm bracing…" That came out of the Older Strife's Mouth.

"Why fear for I had meant no harm to thee! I had only sought to hear thy melodic voice that was sweet music to mine ears!" Genesis answered in the distance still following the desperate Older Strife.

Cloud paled…He grabbed Zack's collar and began shaking him like mad, yelling…

"He didn't recite a LOVELESS didn't he? He didn't recite a poem a while ago didn't he?"

Zack was at loss for words…

"I don't know Spike, that doesn't sound like LOVELESS to me a while ago…even if it's not a LOVELESS, Genesis still love poems…" He said as he was being shaken like a Champagne Bottle.

Cloud groaned that he had just realized that his Older Brother had a habit of reciting Poetry whenever he was stressed. Later that night Wilmar dragged his abused legs towards the living room of his and Cloud's quarters and collapsed on the sofa, his legs are gonna hate him by tomorrow, he managed to lose the Crimson Commander when Kunsel pulled him into his room as fast than anyone could have known. He owed the Third Class on that one.

"Rough day?" Cloud smirked.

Wilmar could only harrumph in his position and waved a hand…

"If only Orthrus hadn't ran out of bullets I might have shoot relentlessly at my Superior for freaking me out…I owed Kunsel for hiding me…" He answered. "My legs are gonna hate me tomorrow."

"I'll cook for tonight's dinner…" Cloud chuckled his brother looked like he came out from a Hot Sex as his hair were a mess and he was flushed and sweaty. "Are you sure you and Kunsel didn't do _IT_?"

"CLOUD!" Wilmar cried and glared at the Younger Blond as his cheeks became red as a tomato.

Cloud just laughed it off and went to the kitchen. Wilmar closed his eyes to take a short nap, he still had 3 hours left before 6:00 PM.

**-DREAM-**

'_You'd what? Do you want to know what I want?'_

_His laugh held no sarcasm, 'What you want? No, I don't want to know what you want-'_

_The Older SOLDIER cut him off this time and leaned in closer, his heart accelerating a hundred miles an hour, the man spoke, 'This is what I want.'_

_Before He could push the Raven Haired Commander away (he was too strong anyway) the man pressed his lips against his. The Commander kissed him and he stood there, shocked._

_Commander Hewley pulled away, grinning, and he stood there, numb. Before the man could speak to me, he ran._

_All the way his lips burned with the taste of his Commander's kiss… _

_His mind could never stay focused on one task for more than a second. The memory of the Dark Haired Commander's lips against his was forever burned into his memory…just like the way it was burned into his lips. He never thought such a kiss could do that to a person, He wish that he could retrace what had happened…maybe change it so he didn't kiss him. But then again, the memory of it was too great to be erased…and he actually doesn't think he would want to forget it. _

_He hadn't seen the man since. Would he glare at him and act as if nothing had happened? Or simply act as if nothing had happened? Or would he kiss him again?_

_The thought of the dark haired Commander kissing him again made his lips tingle. Boy what he wouldn't give to…_

_He shook his head. What was he thinking? __Stupid Wilmar, stupid, how could you want another kiss after the way he's treated you? Didn't you want to stay away from him? __That's right. __After all, he tried to…suck your blood…__he shivered. _

_A guy who had just tried to drain him dry had now kissed him. COMMANDER HEWLEY KISSED HIM! The nerve of that guy!_

_He had seen him once since, and he'd acted as if nothing had happened. Nothing!_

_With a huff, he dashed off to finish off his task. Maybe working would help him forget. He knew he never would._

_When he felt a tingling sensation, he would always touch his lips and remember his kiss. How he'd held him, fiercely yet with care…._

_ARGHH!_

_What was he thinking?! Damn it! He shouldn't be thinking about what the Commander held him like, he needed to stay focused. He was trapped. If he left, would he still suck me dry? Yes. But then if he stayed, would he kiss him again?_

_Choices…He had it figured, it would stay here, but hide from him. Yes. _

_A life in hiding wasn't exactly his life's goal, but right now? It would work._

_He twiddled his thumbs. What would happen if he met him alone…_

_DAMN IT BASTARD! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! _

_He lay in the office couch, his thoughts racing. Ever since he had arrived there after a long mission, The Raven Haired Commander had dismissed him without really a word. He had changed, bathed and now was lying here. Once Commander Hewley entered the room, He glared at me, just like on my first day._

_In a flash the older man was right beside him, the Commander's breath on his neck. A shiver ran down his body. He tried to move away but the Commander's grip was like iron. _

_The two of them stood there, his neck exposed and the Commander about to suck all the life out of his body. Commander Hewley leaned in closer. His breathing hitched, he didn't say anything. Fine. If Commander Hewley wanted to kill him. So be it, at least he wouldn't die screaming and give him the satisfaction in that. He would die with dignity._

_Commander Hewley chuckled. 'Why do I hear your heart racing? Do I make you nervous?'_

_He growled, 'Well maybe if you weren't about to kill me, you wouldn't hear it at all.'_

_Commander Hewley's voice was barely a whisper, 'Do you want me to kill you? Is that what you're saying?'_

_How did they get here? Into this very position. One minute he was dancing and practically in a dream and the next someone was asking he wanted them to kill him?_

_He didn't say anything. He couldn't. Did he want to die? He didn't know._

_Commander Hewley leaned in closer to his neck…_

_And kissed it._

_His heart almost stopped when the man's lips touched his neck and he shuddered. Commander Hewley suddenly pulled away, his eyes frosty. 'Maybe you better contemplate that some more before you give me an actual answer? You seem rather slow.'_

_The older man walked away before he could slap the man. He touched his neck, it felt like it was burning. The Commander had kissed him __twice!_

**-End Dream-**

Wilmar bolt up like thundaga coursed through his veins, he looked at the clock, 5:30 PM, two and a half hours of nap, he was sweating a lot and was a bit pale…that Dream…No Way…why now?

"Wilmar? Are you okay?" Cloud asked as he stood by the door looking worried he was holding a cold glass of water. "You're groaning in your sleep and you're a little red faced while you sleep, I was worried."

The Older Strife smiled lightly.

"It's nothing to worry about, I just had a little dream that's all…"

"You didn't wake up even when your PHS began ringing…" Cloud said setting the Glass of water on the table.

"Is it a call?" Wilmar asked which Cloud nodded. "From who?"

"From Commander Hewley…" The young blond answer and the older blond choked on his drink.

Wilmar looked at his younger brother wide eyed and red cheeks.

"Don't tell me you're dreaming of him…" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, did he say something?" Wilmar changed the topic.

"He said he'll call back later when you're awake…" Cloud answered.

Silence reigned in the room as Cloud headed back to the kitchen to begin cooking, he knew he would be dreaming next…as for Wilmar, he was a bit unsettled and nervous, he hoped he could sleep a dreamless sleep tonight or he'll never get a wink of sleep at all…what was his reason to fall for the Dark Haired Commander anyways? He can't remember the reason, did Minerva took that memory away so he could figure out how he fall for the man? He hoped Cloud knew his reason why he fall for Zackary Fair or else he'll point it out himself…He will Protect Cloud's Love no matter what.

So he lied awake that night and tried so hard not to think of the Raven Haired Commander, his face was haunting, those sad looks, he couldn't bear it, those warm smiles that sent warmth in his being and those silent tears Angeal had shed that sent pain in his heart to see…it hurts…but he had to endure, he's no Stranger to Continuous Cycle of Pain and Sacrifices. Cloud too was no Stranger to Sacrifices and Pain.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Pardon for the out of Character…since they will be out of Character in the Story…Soon it's Cloud's turn to dream…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Changes Everything**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: Another Day **

**Another Meeting**

"I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am**"**

Everything hurts, after his brother was sent to a mission that would last for three days mission this had to happen, he knew that whenever Will would be away the bastards comes out and play…Cloud shivered, his body trembling as the coldness of the surroundings seeped through his drenched clothes, and the rain was unrelenting, hammering his body with continuing pelts of water. Wrapping his arms around his torso, Cloud tried without success to warm himself, but the gesture did provide a small amount of comfort. He knew he had to endure this beating so not to get suspicious, but nonetheless it hurts for his younger body, his 16 years old body is not as hard as his body on the future he came from.

He was now sitting behind a large storage room which was by the side of the Shinra building and situated at the far corner of the training field, partially hidden from view by the building. Cloud leaned heavily against the concrete wall, feeling the rough surface against his clothes. Sighing, he laid his head back and let the rain washed over his features. Clutching his aching side, he whimpered softly.

Really, he shouldn't have rushed out of the training hall like that. It was obvious that he was running away from it all, and Cloud was ashamed of this fact. He should have been tougher, should have handled the situation better than how he had acted. He thudded his head gently against the wall, berating himself. But the action just caused him to feel nauseous and he was vividly reminded of the large gash on his forehead.

He had almost forgotten about it, the rain was washing away the blood and the coldness numbing the pain. But as he brought his hand up to touch it, the slight searing heat prickled his fingers and he felt a sharp stab of pain. Wincing, he let his arm limply fall down by his side. He was just too exhausted to give a damn anymore. He had this strangest urge to cry, and the emotion was pooling in his stomach, making him extremely uncomfortable, but with each choked swallow of his saliva, he managed to keep it down, but it disturbed him nonetheless, the aching feeling of repressed fury, shame and sorrow gnawing away at his conscience.

Cloud shifted his body into a more comfortable position while ignoring the pain throughout his body from the old and new wounds and bruises, gritting his teeth in determination while he did so. After managing this strenuous feat, he sighed again, his youthful, soft and gentle voice sounding awkwardly heavy and coarse, which did not suit him at all.

Trying hard to stay awake even with the cold and pain seeping through his body, Cloud let his mind wander. He wondered if this was really the end for him. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't seem to find the sheer will to carry on to achieving his dreams as SOLDIER anymore. It just felt like the whole world was against him, and whenever things started to look better, his hopes and spirits will be squashed down into nothingness. And after so many times, he felt that the whole thing was pointless. So what if it was his dream? He couldn't reach it, no matter how hard he tried.

Squeezing his eyes shut and more resolved than ever to keep himself from crying, Cloud clenched and unclenched his fists to keep his emotions in check. The gesture itself was lacking in strength, and Cloud wondered if this was the end. He had no will to carry himself to the infirmary, and as a trainee he had not the ability to cure himself. Even with his bandages, Cloud knew that he had simply lost too much blood and nothing could be done. His mind fleeted to memories of his brother when they were still together before the older one had to go away to be a SOLDIER for him, he could dazedly conjure up fuzzy images of his gentle smile and the soft touch of his hand while he ruffled through his unruly hair, the consolation that he always gave when Cloud was feeling particularly down.

Clear blue eyes fluttered open for a moment, and there was a faraway look on them. Cloud struggled to keep his eyes open, as they kept closing down, and did his best to maintain conscious. But he knew it was a losing battle.

Just as he was about to slip into blackness, he heard the sound of rushed footsteps running towards him, and could hear a muffled voice. But everything was unfocused and hazy, and he gave a final, heartbreakingly sad smile as he let his body slipped from the wall and onto the floor.

Cloud had been anticipating the pain which would come from the impact, but surprisingly, it never came. Everything else faded into inky blackness and became a blank emptiness after that.

There was hell on the hallway as furious snarls of demands were spat out.

"I only went away for at least three days and this happened! Who the fuck is responsible on this mess?!" that was the voice of a Furious Older Brother of Cloud Strife.

"Second Class SOLDIER Wilmar Strife, Calm Down…" One of the Doctors called out nervously.

"Calm down? _Calm Down?!_ How could I calm down when it was _my_ Younger Brother is the one lying there!" The said SOLDIER stated angrily and in coincidence his Temper equalled the thunderous weather.

There was a thunderstorm outside, Wilmar hadn't been in a good mood after some idiotic Cadet decided to show off and nearly got them crushed inside the cave. His Mako Blue Eyes shone like a wild fire, he had just arrived a while ago and Kunsel had informed him an incident where Cloud was involved, his heart nearly stopped knowing that his Brother's young body is not strong enough to endure beating yet, his enhancement is yet to rise out of his body, just not now…he began running towards the main infirmary only to find his brother still bruised and unconscious body and his temper dropped to zero and thus he began snarling. Whoever did this is going to pay.

A large hand dropped down to his shoulder trying to stop him from glaring the already frightened doctor.

"SOLDIER Strife, you need to calm down or you'll give the poor Doctor a heart attack." An awfully familiar voice called out calmly.

Without looking back…

"Tell me Commander, What does Shinra Stands on bullying?"

"Zero Tolerance…" Angeal answered.

"And if this goes on without the instructor putting a stop on this course of action?" Wilmar asked icily.

"It will never go unpunished…" Angeal answered.

"Well, does that count?" Wilmar hissed pointing at his unconscious younger brother who was lying down the bed.

"When did that happened?" Angeal asked.

"About three days or so when I was away from a mission, it seems some _rats_ took advantage while I was away…" The older Strife hissed. "The next time I find out who it was you better prepare a funeral mass!"

With that Wilmar is out of the Main Infirmary, he was about to go to the VR Room to release his tension, his exhaustion is long forgotten, when a Cadet whom he recognized as Ilion Stratus came to him and look frightened. His Purple eyes wide and looking scared his Indigo hair was framing his young face.

"What is it Cadet Stratus?" He asked lightly so not to scare the Cadet, his angry face is enough to shake a First Class SOLDIER.

"A-About th-the incident w-with C-Cloud Strife, S-sir…" The young man answered trying to calm his nerve.

"What is it about the incident you know about the involvement of my younger brother, Cadet Stratus?" The Older Strife asked calmly keeping a keen eyes one the young cadet if he was lying or not. No lies can escape him.

"I-I know wh-who did it, S-Sir…" Cadet Stratus answered shakily.

Wilmar looked at the young cadet sharply.

"And you didn't inform any of your superiors about this why?" he asked in a tone dripped with discipline.

Ilion flinched from where he was standing and lowered his head in shame.

"Head's up Cadet and look at me when you are talking, do not look down because the floor is not the one you are talking to." Wilmar stated firmly.

Angeal was witnessing it all, that this SOLDIER somehow not acts like a Second Class at all, but a…Mentor scolding a student? Had this SOLDIER mentored someone before? The look on the Young SOLDIER's eyes telling him that this SOLDIER is a Veteran…soon and Silently both the General, Commander Rhapsodos and First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair was standing beside the Dark Haired Commander, watching in silence.

"Well, Cadet?" The Older Blond asked firmly and giving no rooms for lies.

"I-I got scared if I tell what they did, they'll hurt me like the way they hurt Strife…" Ilion answered in a small tone.

Wilmar snorted and stated "You'll never be a SOLDIER if you have no Courage…and so you waited for my arrival, then? Because you knew it'll be safe if I'm the one you're going to talk to about this incident?"

"Y-Yes Sir…I-." Ilion answered tears starts to gather at the corner of his eyes.

"Then care to tell me who the perpetrators are?" Wilmar asked softly he couldn't bear seeing an innocent Cadet in tears.

However whatever transpired outside the Main Infirmary, Cloud was having a dream…a dream about him and Zack

**-Cloud's Dream-**

_"Is this okay?" He asked timidly, blushing as his cheek met Zack's warm chest. Luckily for him, the shirt Zack had worn to bed had left the area around his collar bone exposed. Awkwardly, and unsure of himself, he cautiously placed an arm around the older SOLDIER lying in bed with him._

_"It's fine," Zack replied, calm and collected as usual._

_He felt completely paralyzed as his heart raced inside him. He could tell Zack was smiling slightly just by the way he spoke and it made him feel flustered. He tried to catch his breath, still finding it hard to believe that Zack had allowed him to get this close._

_"Relax," Zack instructed, pulling him closer as a sign of comfort. "You worry too much."_

_He frowned at that comment. He felt slightly justified in his anxiousness. "B-But what if my mom comes in to check on us? Or your Mentor?"_

_"Hmph…Angeal won't mind…" Zack sounded amused as he pulled away from him so he could look him (Cloud) in the eyes._

_"What would you do if they did?" He asked, slowly sweeping his bangs away from his face to get a better view. It sounded like Zack was issuing a challenge._

_His eyes met Zack's and the moonlight shining in from the window off to the side of them made it hard for him to look away. Zack's smirking face looked absolutely gorgeous._

_"What would you do if he walked in right now and saw us?"_

_Feeling even more embarrassed now, He lowered his eyes and absently began tracing his finger along Zack's soft, ash-colored shirt before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against it with a deep, heavy sigh._

_"I'm not sure," he said against the fleece._

_Zack gave up on that train of thought and once again took the boy in against his body._

_Despite the tension and paranoia that he had felt since Zack had joined him in his bed, He finally started to relax. It was getting pretty late. He was sure that the others had already gone to bed. His thoughts now started drifting off toward other things._

_He smells good__, He noted to himself, slowly taking in a deep breath._

_Zack's alluring scent seemed to fill some sort of void he felt within his chest. It made him feel whole. He smiled against Zack's chest knowing his scent was imbedded in the sheets around them and it put him in a state of total relaxation. He thought he would fall asleep at any moment, but he didn't want the night to end yet. It was like a dream come true._

_"Zack, I..." He paused, desperately clutching onto the shirt that hugged Zack's back._

_Zack slowly let go of him and started pulling himself up off of the bed, taking him by surprise._

_"I guess if it worries you that much, I should go sleep on the floor." Zack spoke, his words holding little emotion._

_His eyes widened at Zack's sudden reaction. With the gentle warmth and soothing smell around him that brought him so much peace starting to vanish, he panicked._

_"No, it isn't that!" He tried his best to keep his voice down as he reached up and grabbed Zack's wrist. He had never been one to be so demanding, but he couldn't help latching onto Zack. He loved him. Everything about him. He blushed at the realization that he didn't care if they got caught as long as they were together for just a little while longer._

_Zack turned his head toward him (Cloud)._

_"You sure you're okay with it?" He asked. "You've been nervous all evening just being alone in the same room with me."_

_He felt too shy to look up at Zack as he released his wrist and responded, "Yes. I want you here." He slowly lay back down, trying his best not to look Zack in the eyes._

_"Well, then..."_

_Zack quickly positioned himself above him, a menacing grin now on his face._

_"If that's what you want, I won't hold back."_

_He twitched instinctively as Zack slowly bent down to whisper in his ear._

_"Z-Zack..." He gasped lightly as he felt Zack's breath tingle against his ear._

_"Cloud," Zack whispered._

_Hearing his name in such a pleasant tone coming from Zack sent a comforting chill up his spine… He felt a rush of blood to his face as Zack's lips gently ran down his neck. It was soft at first and then a little more dominating once he got to the boy's shoulder and let his tongue take over as he pulled down his shirt._

_"Z-Zack, I...I'm not sure if-"_

_Zack backed away for a moment, listening to what he had to say._

_Noticing that Zack was waiting for him to continue, he (Cloud) took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm._

_"I don't know if...if I can do this." He eventually said, looking away._

_Zack sighed, closing his eyes and re-adjusting himself above the young blond so that he was stable as he spoke._

_"You know, this was your idea. If you're not ready, tell me and we can stop this right now." He sounded a little let down._

_"I'm not backing out, I'm just not sure what to do." He fought back._

_A sly smile stretched across Zack's face as he chuckled lightly to himself. He would've expected as much._

_"Just relax." He said lightly. "It'll come to you."_

_Once again, Zack leaned in. As their foreheads touched, he added, "You're still okay with this, right? I won't force you into it."_

_"Mm," He nodded bashfully._

_With his approval, Zack carefully found his (Cloud's) lips with his own and was surprised by how natural it felt for their first kiss._

_He gasped as their lips parted for a brief moment and then tried his best to keep up as they joined for yet another kiss. This time, more vigorous._

_He felt lost in another world as their bodies did the talking. He let Zack lead and gladly submitted until he felt the older man reach for his pants._

_"W-wait! Zack!" He pulled away from the older SOLDIER, fearful of the feelings welling up inside of him. He'd never felt this way before._

_Zack felt the younger start to tremble beneath him and stopped, instead running his hand through the blonde's hair before gently kissing his forehead._

_"It's alright. I got a little ahead of myself. We won't go any further tonight." He said soothingly._

_For some reason, He felt ashamed of himself. Zack was clearly wanting more and here he was, denying him. Deep down, he wanted it too. Something just told him he couldn't._

_"I'm so weak," He said sadly. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears. "I can't do anything."_

_Zack re-positioned himself so that he was once again lying beside the young blond and took the shaking boy in against his chest._

_He was grateful that Zack hadn't given up on him. He nudged his face against Zack's chest and sighed as his shivering slowly went away._

_"You'll get better," Zack whispered, playing with his hair. "Like with all things, it just takes practice."_

_"Like training?" He asked, sheepishly._

_"Mm," Zack responded with a smile. "Just like training."_

_He let out a sigh, letting Zack's familiar scent calm his nerves._

_"It helps to imagine in situations like this too," Zack added playfully._

_He blushed. There had been plenty of times where he had imagined Zack. He thought about all the times he had imagined himself in Zack's arms just as he was now. All the times he spent dreaming of clinging to him the way Zack cling to his Mentor._

_Before long, he found himself drifting off, his mind full of dreams that he hoped soon might become a reality._

_"Good night, Cloud." Zack whispered, kissing the boy on his head one last time before drifting off to sleep._

**-End of Dream-**

Cloud woke up from his sleep and doesn't know where he was, it was dark outside and stormy…

"Spikey! You're awake!" Zack called out happily and bound beside the bed.

Cloud looked up at the Dark Haired SOLDIER…and blushed…

"Err…Spike? You okay? Please be okay, I don't want to be the receiving end of Williekins' wrath!" Zack whined as he witnessed the Older Blonde's wrath an Hour ago and it wasn't really pretty in sight, he saw how the Older Strife's mood Darkened along with the weather.

"Zack…I think I should be the one asking if you're okay, you look like you had seen Commander Rhapsodos in a dress and pink apron…" Cloud said in confusion. (**A/N:** Sorry for the Mental Image)

Zack gaped at his blond friend as if he had grown two heads all of a sudden.

"Damn, Spike now I can't get that image out of my head!"

"Umm…Zack…a while ago…I heard, Will snarling…is he mad?" Cloud asked.

"Not at you, Spike. Heck he went out in the storm to retrieve the guys responsible for you to be here…Spike, you nearly scared me back there, I thought you're going to die…" Zack said with his soulful eyes.

"It will take more than that to bring me down, Zack…but thank you for your concern…I'm glad." Cloud said with a smile.

Zack brightened at Cloud's smile, it was so pretty, Cloud's smile is so beautiful, and Cloud has the most beautiful smile in the world! He unconsciously reached out and touched the younger Strife's cheek.

"Damn, you had the most beautiful smile in the whole Planet…" He murmured.

"Not, true…Will have a beautiful smile too…and…and…" Cloud muttered. _'You as well…'_

"Really? I thought he was all scowl and no smile at all…" Zack teased.

"AHEM!"

The two jumped and looked at the door and saw the Older Blond there leaning on the door post with a raised brow.

"Err…How much did you heard?" Zack asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I heard everything…" Wilmar answered with a deadpanned look. "Now that you two are done dissecting about my smiles would you two stop being so mushy?"

The two blushed in chorus.

The Next Week had gone by and now The Strife Brothers, Commander Hewley, Zack and some Infantrymen were now walking down the dangerous road at the side of the cliff that newly formed somewhere at the side of Mideel Area as they were sent to investigate the place.

"Watch your step, it's slippery…" Angeal called out as he took lead.

Zack was in the middle, the Infantrymen with them are behind Zack, as Cloud was in front of his Older Brother, sticking close to the man as always. The cliff was like a huge crater and below them is a deep chasm, even a SOLDIER like Zack would die if he fall down there Gaia knows what's down there. They reached a livable cave when they reached the half of the area, they got samples of plants and any life forms in the place. That night fire cracked at the camp fire as the few Infantrymen gathered around for warmth, Cloud had warmed the already made soup that his brother had cooked back at their quarters, it was enough for all of them, Zack was at the mouth of the cave on a look out as Angeal looked for a firewood, there had been a lot hanging at the walls of the ravine, Wilmar was outside looking out for any monsters that will attack them. He saw Hippogriffs flying around the area, but wise enough not to attack seeing the two Big Swords that the Second Class was carrying (A/N: Refer to **Mithril Great Sword and SIG Metal Great Sword**). It was a wonder how he had carried two big swords without stumbling? Zack had wondered how much strength does Cloud's Brother had, carrying two Great Sword that look as heavy as Angeal's Sword let alone carrying two of it. But in all truth the two swords were light only to those whom are chosen wielders.

Cloud was glad that Zack hadn't realized it yet that He and Wilmar are not from this time line and he was grateful, Wilmar had a very good timing too intervene too. Somehow he got this inkling feelings that his brother is manipulating something or so, but he didn't care he knew his knew what he was doing and he is ready to intervene if something's going to happen or bound to happen.

Wilmar was able to mask their identity on the dreams so all those had connections on them won't realize who those people (Which was him and Cloud) are, with the help of his Ancestors in the Lifestream he was able to do so, but he cannot manipulate dream and concealing their identity is only a one chance of a lifetime. He can hear murmuring in the lifestream that he should meet a Flower Girl in the Church down the plate…Aerith was the name of that Flower Girl, he know, she was the last of her kind…the Cetra, Healer of the World…a Gainsborough the Ancient Clan of Cetras…Strifes were Known as the Guardians.

It was said the First Strife Guarded the Cetras from harm, but that ended a long time ago after Jenova came, the Last ones that were alive now is the Two Brothers, much like the Flower Girl who was the last of her kind.

"Even if the morrow was barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return, Forth the passing of the world from the future, Heroes of the Dawn returns, through time for the World's Salvation…" Wilmar murmured lightly.

Unknown to him a Certain Commander was listening to his melody. Back at Midgar somewhere under the plate at the Church, a brunette girl stood up from where she was sitting as she tends on her flower, She looked up to the dim ray of light as she heard a clear Voice even if it sounds like a whisper somewhere.

"_Even if the morrow was barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return, Forth the passing of the world from the future, Heroes of the Dawn returns, through time for the World's Salvation…"_

She knew they were here, she knew for the Planet had told her that two travelers of time had arrived, one she knew all too well while the other is not, and he was the rebirth of the Cetra Warrior that had tried to protect her kind a long time ago.

One was the Guardian of the World, whilst the other is the Guiding Warrior Light to the Guardian leaving forth the other four the spectator.

"_Touch the Planet, Touch the Stars, for a new Power Shall be Born, as we Touch the Life…The Blue Planet…" _The Voice recited again and disappeared.

"Touch the Life…The Blue Planet…" The Girl Murmured. "Warrior of Light…"

She held both of her hand and prayed to the Planet…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry about the Chapter...Gomanasai! and about the Poem Wilmar Recited I picked a Bits of LOVELESS and Combined it with mine own Version...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Love Changes Everything**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 4: Untitled**

"In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while.**"**

"I was dragged out of work just for this *Plucks a Feather Hard* Great! How did you get your wing ruffled? And here I thought you are careful, You're a Commander for Gaia's sake!" He sighed and plucked another loose feather from Commander Hewley's White Wing. It had been a week since he saw his Commanders had wings…well, he stumbled on them in the VR Room by accident and saw they had wings –not really surprising, he already knew they had-…

Right now he was in the Dark Haired Commander's Room, at the Couch not too far is the General, and Commander Rhapsodos and Zack Fair.

"Ow! The training with Genesis was rough yesterday."

"And then?" *Plucks another feather*

"Genesis lost his temper…" Commander Hewley said as he yelps again, he didn't knew his wing would ruffle this bad.

"For the love of Gaia, what a way to find a good excuse for your ruffled wing, can't you two tone it down whenever you train one of you ends up with ruffled wing and I end up grooming them and you know how troublesome grooming your wing and all the fallen feathers, hmm?" *Plucks a feather hard.*

Despite only being a Second Class he already felt old like he was 50s or something…

"OW!" Commander Hewley cried as one of his ruffled feathers was plucked hard and some returned to their original place.

The trio on the couch could only watch in amusement as Angeal Hewley got his ears full of lecture about being careful by the irate Blond Second Class whom Zack dragged out of work to help his Mentor and Gen Gen with their Wing, though Genesis winced as his ruffled feather stung his wing. With a final hard pluck of the rebellious feather and a yelp from the Dark Haired Commander…

"Commander Genesis Rhapsodos…You're next!" the annoyed Blond SOLDIER called out as he let Commander Hewley go.

Angeal trudged back to the couch and laid flat on his stomach and groaned as his abused wing twitched from being groomed hard by an irate blond SOLDIER.

"Good Luck, Gen…You'll need it." Zack said.

"That looks painful…" General Sephiroth said looking sympathetically at his dark haired comrade who was now a groaning and twitching mess on the other couch, the twitching wing was now laid flat on the table…

Zack, Angeal and the General (Though he doesn't want to admit) jumped when Genesis starts screaming his head off and a yell.

"Sit still or I'll pluck a handful of feathers on your wing by accident and you'll be sporting a naked wing out, like a fried Chocobo Wing!" was the Blond SOLDIER yelled.

"*Whimper! Whimper!*" Genesis whimpered.

"Wimp…" was the Blond Second Class' reply.

And half an hour later Genesis joined Angeal on the living room with his abused wing, General Sephiroth was thankful he was always neat and careful with his wing or else he'll be joining Angeal and Genesis twitching on the couch with their abused wing. Zack had helped the irate Blond Second Class sweeping all the feathers…

"What are you going to do with all this feathers, Will?" Zack asked curiously.

"Oh! I'll weave them into a fine scarf, there are a lot of feathers…" The Blond Second Class said. "I won't mind plucking all the feathers on both Commander Hewley and Commander Rhapsodos' wing and turn all those feathers into a scarf if they're not careful enough on their wing."

Both Commander shuddered, and Sephiroth was indeed thankful.

**LATER DURING OFFICE HOUR**

The Shinra Building shook by a powerful roar that could put an adult nibel dragon to shame, making both the Staffs and SOLDIERs and some passersby jump 3 feet in the air. That was the infamous war temper of the Second Class SOLDIER named Wilmar Strife…

"YOU WANT US TO DO _**WHAT**_!?" That was The Blond SOLDIER in a very aggravated mode, the Younger Strife was blushing hot red.

The building shook again when…

"NO FUCKING WAY! NO! NEVER! I REFUSE! NUH-UH! NEGATIVE! _AVON CARED!_" A very angry roar that could make full grown men cowers in fear. (**A/N:** _Avon cared __means in Sindarin __I won't do it__.)_

What could have made the Blond Second Class got so pissed that enough to shake the building?

**LAZARD'S OFFICE**

Tseng, Reno, Rude and Sephiroth had to keep the irate Blond from lunging at the smiling SOLDIER Director and at the same time looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"It's only for now, Mr. Strife." Lazard said in his jolly tone.

"Explain to me why Cloud and I would wear _THAT?!_" The Blond Second Class pointed at what Reno was holding.

By He Means _THAT, _in front of him is a long tail-style dress make from silk which is purple in color. A V-shaped collar and sleeveless, matching arm length gloves, a white scarf and to his dread High heels. Then the second one is a purple dress. (Like the one Cloud had Dressed up when he rescued Tifa or whoever that was)

"You and your brother will need to attend a ball with Mr. Hewley and Mr. Fair…it's an infiltration mission." Lazard said

"WHAT!? ATTEND A BALL WITH THEM!? IS THAT EVEN A MISSION!? IF YOU WANT A PARTNER FOR COMMANDER HEWLEY and ZACKARY FAIR JUST ASK ONE OF YOUR DATES TO GO WITH THEM! WHY US?" Lazard cover up his ears as the Blond Second Class shouted. Wonder where that young man get so much energy from, and, does he even get his throat sore after shouting?

"Cool down SOLDIER. As I said, this is a mission and it will be a little different from the others. This time, we suspect one of the military high officer, Sergeant Malcolm Descartes, is related to the number of drug increase transport to Midgar. Tonight, he will be holding a ball as it's summer, the communicating season, and we have information pointing to him that he will be holding an underground biding ceremony, only those who are close to him or who he or his family like can go." Lazard said after his ears recover from the damage it got.

"So? What does this have to do with going to the ball with him?" The Blond SOLDIER said with an angry look on his face, Cloud was embarrassed out of his wits and scared of his Brother's temper.

"So, you are coming with me to be my bodyguard and information collector, as Cloud accompanies Zack. And if it's necessary, you will become the bait." Commander Hewley said equally not happy about the mission too.

"WHAT? BECOMING THE BAIT? ARE YOU NUTS? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" The Blond Commander shouts out the second time of the day, Cloud cringed he knew it is too undignified for a Strife to be a bait, he might believe it or not he could hear their Ancestors snickering in the Lifestream.

After few more explanation the Blond SOLDIER groaned in defeat…

"I said if necessary! And it's easily for you to collect information because you and your brother are the one who look the least suspicious among us! And if you are worrying about your clothing, don't worry, we will prepare it for you." Lazard said as he cross his hands and explains to Wilmar.

Wilmar Groaned, how could the Director make him do this to him and Cloud? The sooner this craziness is done he could get out.

" . . . . . . I think I'll accept."

Cloud whimpered at his older brother's decision…

"Good, please, Cissnie, bring Mr. Strife and his brother to try out their clothes for tonight." said Lazard as he signal Cissnie.

"This way, Mr. Strifes…" Cissnie said as she brings the Blonds to another room with a smile on her face.

"Now, let's see how the clothes fit you, SOLDIER." Said Reno after Cissnie and the Blonds have gone out…

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS MEAN?"

"Mr. Strife, Cadet Strife, I see the dress fits you very well. In fact, you look perfect in it!" Lazard, who looked amazed about how the Blonds look after he changed…

"NOW I WANT YOU TO FUCKING TELL ME THAT WHY ME AND CLOUD WEARING THIS DRESSES!"

Wilmar was wearing a long tail-style dress make from silk which is purple in colour. A V-shaped collar and sleeveless. He let down his usually straight hair and his long smooth hair lay on his naked back, covering up most of them. He has a scarf which he use it to cover his bare shoulders, help to reduce the cold of the night. With just a little make-up, he looks definitely dashing, The Skirt of his dress had a long slit on the right and it ends just in the Mid-Thigh. And the padded curves which was the breast and the buns on his behind are enough to make him looks more feminine and hide the fact that he was flat and a guy, while the black stocking covered up his whole legs the frilly garter is enough to hide the gun holster, along with a two and a half inch high heel.

Cloud was wearing a Purple Victorian Dress, the Skirt was smooth and silky and flowing, his waist is perfectly curvy, he was wearing padded curves so that he may have that womanly breast so not to get suspicious like his brother who was now dreading on what he was wearing, a pair of red short heeled shoes, a pair of arm length silken gloves and some make-up and lipstick.

"Wow…You made a fine woman out of yourself there, Willie~!" Reno teased making the Older Blond reach for his gun hidden inside his dress.

"Reno. . . Would you please stop teasing Mr. Strife? He and his brother made a big sacrifice for wearing this kind of dress you know. You better stop talking too or your face will get worse." said Tseng as he hand over the ice pack. "Please let me do the explanation for you, Sir." seeing Lazard nod his head, Tseng turn to the Blond and said, "Look Mr. Strife, I know it's hard for you and your brother to accept it, but we really need your and your brother's help. You two are wearing this because we wanted to make you two less suspicious, and people won't recognize you two as the 'Strife Brothers' when investigating. So please bear with it for today, after we conform that these information are true. Please, Mr. Strife."

" . . . I guess I have no choice huh?" Wilmar said after a while of silence, Cloud was looking at the huge mirror to have a good look for himself. _'I think Cloud lost it.'_

Tseng's eye shine when the Blond agrees, surprised that he will agree, he turn to Lazard and nod his head.

**LATER**

Wilmar was pissed, he and Cloud were not only been being flirted once…but four times, they were being flirted on four times! First it was Palmer which they turned down immediately…Second was Heidegger which Wilmar told the guy they weren't interested…Third was Genesis (Much to the Blond SOLDIER's and the Cadet's Horror) the Older Strife was pinned on the wall and had The General to get Genesis off of him and drag the Crimson Commander away and fourth much to the Older Strife's Dismay and could only have in his Nightmares…The Fourth was Rufus…Rufus Shinra, the guy was hitting on him and Cloud and won't take no for an answer and had Reeve to drag him by the ear. Reno and Tseng could only watch in total amusement as the Platinum Blond Haired Shinra trying to hit on the blonds who constantly trying to avoid him and turning every advance that Rufus Shinra offers. It's a surprise no one recognized the 'Strife Brothers' which was a Good Omen.

**- [The Mission] -**

**THAT NIGHT**

In the car -

"Now what should we call you…? Christina? Evangeline? Cristobel?" Reno started to suggest out names he could think of.

"Reno, you should think of a simpler name." said Tseng from the front seat as he turns behind. "Mr. Strife . . . What about 'Alice and Layla'? We can change it to 'Alice' if we call Wilmar by his name, what do you think? Mr. Strife?"

"Fine, since it's easier to call and remember." Wilmar purred out on his feminine voice which allured Reno.

"Umm…I think they're good…" Cloud said bashfully.

"Hey Reno, how much longer till we got there?" Wilmar can't help but ask the Turk, who was driving the car for them, about how long until they arrive at their destination.

Reno, still with a smile on his lips, replied, " We'll almost there Mr. Stri-! Oops, I mean "Mistress Alice", ha ha ha!" everyone can't help but chuckled on the word "Mistress Alice".

Wilmar growled angrily at the Turk in the driver's seat.

"Wilmar. . . _Alice_, I don't think a girl like you should growl you know. Especially, for a **Woman** who is _as beautiful as you!_" Angeal teases the blond hair 'woman' beside him, and add, "Oh Alice, you will be acting as my wife from now on. So you are Alice Hewley, got it? And Cloud will be Zack's Girlfriend…"

Wilmar gritted his teeth and ground out a "Yes Honey…"

And Cloud let out a squeaky "Gir-Girlfriend?" and blushed really hard…

Reno and Zack were holding on their sides as they tried to restrain themselves from laughing.

"Yosha! We are here Sir!" Reno stopped the car and point to the huge mansion in front of them.

"Now, shall we?" as Angeal, Cloud and Wilmar walk towards the mansion gate…

"Your invitation please?" Angeal hand over the invitation to the man…The man took over the invitation and started checking on his long list. "Angeal Hewley . . . Yes, Commander Angeal Hewley, welcome! Please come in."

As they walked into the hall, they attracted a lot of attention. It wasn't strange, Two handsome guys, a beautiful lady (Who was Cloud under disguise like the Blond Commander), and a 'Woman' who simply look alluring.

"Ah Commander Angeal Hewley! Good to see you here! I thought you are not coming." a man with brown curled short hair and a moustache with the same colour, wearing a badge on his suit. The man who was huge in size walks towards them. Judging by his greeting and forced smile towards Angeal Hewley, that person is Sergeant Descartes.

"Why Sergeant Descartes! You invited me. It will be a pity if I didn't come." said Angeal Hewley as he shakes his hand with Sergeant Descartes as he puts a smile on his face almost immediately.

"Oh yes, how silly of me... And these three are . . .?"Sergeant Descartes asks as he finally took notice of the three behind General Hewley.

"Let me introduce to you, my secretary, Layla Atlos, my younger cousin Zackary Fair and my wife, Alice Hewley." as Angeal move his body to the side to let Sergeant Descartes get a clear view of them.

"Hello Sergeant Descartes, it's a pleasure to meet you." 'Layla' said as 'she' shakes 'her' hand with the man in front of 'her'.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir!" Zack grinned as he shakes the man's hand.

"A very good night to you, Sergeant Descartes …" Wilmar said as he lifts up his dress a little and greet him as he bowed his head a little down.

"Oh my, never know that you have such a beautiful wife, Commander Angeal Hewley." Sergeant Descartes said in surprise as he saw Wilmar as beautiful as a living doll, like the Commander's Secretary.

"Yes I know. I'm a very fortunate man to have a wife as cute as her." Angeal Hewley said as he gets close to Wilmar, apparently, he places his hand on Wilmar's waist and you can see the Blond Cross-Dressing SOLDIER getting pissed off. Zack whistled and Cloud mewed at the sight and blushed.

"Oh is that so? Dear **Husband of Mine**, it's the first time I heard you praising me in front of the others. I'm **so** happy!" said Wilmar as he pinched on Commander Hewley's side, they can't see it as Wilmar's long Scarf. He could hear the other man moan in pain softly as he shift his hand away from the Second Class' waist.

"Let's have a chat, Sergeant Descartes. . ." as Commander Hewley walk towards Sergeant Descartes distracting him, Clouds hint Wilmar with a blink and made Wilmar remember his mission.

"Sergeant Descartes, if you will excuse me. . ." Wilmar said to Sergeant Descartes.

"Oh sure, go and have fun in the ball, Mistress Alice, please enjoy." Sergeant Descartes knowing what the blond 'Woman' wants to say and simply invite 'her' to go around as he have a little chat with his worst enemy in front of him, who knows his little secrets. . .

Wilmar slowly went through the crowd to get to the table to grab a drink, not letting go of any conversation on Sergeant Descartes and those drug affairs. Zack was close to Cloud as they had an agreement that he do the dangerous work and that Zack stays close to Cloud…

Wilmar can't believe that he had such bad luck. He can't even get any information, and now his legs hurts like hell. _Ouch ! My legs! Darn high heels, why is this necessary if the dress can cover up the shoes? At least it made me higher . . ._ "Oh my little missy. You are the most adorable looking among the other young lady! May I know your name and the person who brought you here?" now what? An old woman came across and greeted him. Wilmar forced himself to smile at her and answered the question. "My name is Alice Hewley and it's my Husband, Commander Angeal Hewley who brought me here tonight. I'm very honoured to be praised by you." as Wilmar bowed his head a little to greet her and lift up his dress slightly.

The two woman…AHEM…A Woman and a Man Dressed as a Woman chatted for a while, The music begins to play and the peoples started to dance. Wilmar reject the invitation of dancing with a gentleman and walk towards the garden. Once there he was sitting by the fountain and start massaging his feet, little did he know that someone was behind the bushes and a shadow at the top of the trees.

"Owie . . . My legs hurt, stupid high heels . . ." Wilmar murmured as he massages his right foot a little. After the massaging, he felt a lot better and wear the high heel shoe he left on the grass land back. Wilmar can't help but sigh as he wonders that is he helping actually. He didn't get any information and there is absolutely no suspicious about Sergeant Descartes. "This sure is the toughest mission, I need to wear this kind of fluffy dress and these darn shoes. And these stupid ribbons . . ." Wilmar began to play with the ribbons around his neck… He hoped no one would tell his mother about him wearing a dress, it's the last thing he wanted to do and he'll die from embarrassment if they will know that her sons were Cross-Dressing. Suddenly, a hand cover his mouth using a cloth and the cloth gives out a sweet smell. _I feel . . .Dizzy. _And Wilmar's world turns to pitch black.

"Huh? Where am I? Everything is a pitch black . . . My eyes are masked. My hands are at my back, I can't move at all. Looks like I'm being tied up. If I ever caught the fucking bastard who did this to me, I will make him so fucking died." Wilmar woke up, finding himself in a totally darkness.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome! In this underground biding, we shall bring you the rarest object that you won't be seeing every day! Let's start with object no.1." _An underground biding? So, I had become the biding object huh? _Wilmar thought. He felt that he was being moved to a brighter place. He heard the voice say, "Now, for object no.1, a simply living doll with golden hair and radiant blue eyes that simply shines like the sun. Please have a look of it. You can use it as a pet or a decoration or we will sell her separately according to your likes." Wilmar felt that the thing that was masking his eyes was gone. As he opens his eyes slowly, he heard astonishing sounds coming from peoples. Wilmar was in a cage as he was placed on stage, like an object.

"The biding will start from 10000!" Numerals amount of money will call out.

Wilmar sits there silently as he slice on the ropes that are tying him using his hidden blade in his gloves. When he managed to cut the ropes, just as he stood up the lights went out.

"Huh?" "What's going on?" "What happened to the lights!?" There were screaming as Wilmar looked around warily the cage door was opened by God Knows Who, and then it was his chance.

"I will teach you, bastard. For messing with me!" Wilmar said as he began to jump of the stage, and took out his gun from the holster inside his dress. Wilmar was lucky that no one was carrying guns as he finish off the guards there. The participants all ran out from the exit, escaping, leaving Wilmar and the peoples who had knocked off by Wilmar there. He went towards the man who was in charge of this and holds up his collar. "Now, tell me where did you put all those reports on the underground biding and the drug affairs."

Wilmar threaten the man by placing the tip of his gun at the man's chin.

"How . . .How did you know that we have been behind this for the drug affairs!? Who . . . Who are you?" the man was shaking uncontrolled as Wilmar threaten him with the Deadly Gun.

"You don't have to know my name. You are even not fit to know, doing this kind of inhuman thing. So? Do you want to tell me where you hide the report or die?" Wilmar ask as he is not very patient.

"No! Please, no! Spare my life! The reports are in the office at there! Please, don't kill me!" the man said as he point to the door just at the left side of them.

"Good. Now you should just stay here and wait for the military man to come." said Wilmar as he ties the man up.

Wilmar started to open up drawer of the table in the office, and he finally found the report he wants. When Wilmar gathered all the papers, Reno just came in asking "Alice, are you alright?".

The Blond gave Reno a direct kick when Reno came in beating him up as he was shouting "How could I be alright? I have been fucking kidnapped and become a biding object which almost got sell off, you took so long time to find me?! You incompetence!"…

In the end, Reno has been beaten up so badly that he can't even stand up. So Wilmar just step over him and hand the evidence to Angeal Hewley and stormed out of the building, he was embarrassed for one night.

THE NEXT DAY

Wilmar and Cloud were off duties after the incident last night, Lazard could barely hear anything today after the Older Strife Screeched what happened on the mission and he was not really happy on being kidnapped, and become a biding object which almost got sell off, today he and Cloud were in Wall Mart to buy food supply.

Grocery List:

Vegetables - (Assorted)  
Fruits - (Assorted)  
Canned Goods - (Assorted)  
Frozen Shrimp - (2 Kilos)  
Frozen Fish - (2 Kilos)  
Frozen Beef - (2 Kilos)  
Frozen Pork - (2 Kilos)  
Frozen Chicken - (2 Kilos)  
Milk - (2 Boxes)  
Juice - (2 Gallons)  
Coffee - (2 Boxes)  
Eggs - (2 Trays)  
Bread - (2 Loaves)  
Cheese - (2 Boxes)

Wilmar had to follow what's in the food pyramid to keep him and Cloud healthy, he couldn't help but remember the way Kunsel told him about his eating habits on vegetables when he let the guy in his apartment tease him for eating too much vegetable and how cute that he was acting like a rabbit on eating his carrots. He couldn't help but blush a little, he liked Kunsel, and he was friendly. After the shopping was done they headed back to Shinra Building, once they got back to their room Wilmar noticed a note and it says that there is going to be a party tonight and he and Cloud were invited it's a freestyle so he had to wear what he wants to wear.

"A Party?" Cloud called out.

"Yeah…It seems that we're invited." The Older Blond said.

"Shall we go?" Cloud asked curiously.

"I'm not fond of parties but fine…I'll go out of respect." Wilmar said. "Go Dress up…"

"I'll go take a bath first…" Cloud muttered and went to his room.

Wilmar didn't bother he'll take a bath later, besides he doesn't stinks and he always made sure that he stays clean and smells nice. So he went to his room and dress up in his favorite clothes which consist of a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with a long torn red cape, and his boots, then his fingerless gloves. When he got out he saw Cloud waiting for him to come out, the younger one was wearing the same clothes as he is except for the Fenrir symbol on Cloud's pin.

"Shall we?" The Older one asked.

"Yeah." Cloud answered.

**AT THE PARTY**

At arriving at the party Reno basically dragged Cloud over to the food table with a wide grin; whereas Wilmar stayed at his spot on the wall watching all the couples on the dance floor.

Zack scanned the room and found the person he had been looking for leaning against the wall on the other side of the room his silver haired glowed in the Moonlight as he stood by an open window. Elegantly gliding over to the fiery Zack Fair found him-self caught by two other Second Class wanting to have a dance with him; he smiled and nodded Cloud would just have to wait in guess he thought as he began dancing with one of the girls.

Wilmar scanned the room and saw Cissnie and Rude the two stoic models in the Turk dancing happily together; Wilmar allowed him-self a soft smile they were excellent together. His eyes soon found Reeve who was standing next to the vice President Rufus Shinra he was asking her something to which she smiled to and they went to the dance floor.

Zack spotted Elena she was standing with Maria they were in matching dresses as any couple should be as they danced the night away. Zack's eyes widened as he saw Kunsel asked the Aerith whom he invited to come to dance and she said yes they were happily dancing together pink blushes on both of their pale faces.

Wilmar saw Ilion smiling cheerily while holding his Fellow Cadet's hand; The Cadet whom Wilmar suspected as Aldebaran Straus looked angry but as soon as he caught sight of his lover's happy face his bad mood melted and he smiled softly hugging the bubbly Indigo haired Cadet.

When Wilmar saw Cloud bravely approached Reno "Uh Reno." he asked stuttering.

Reno turned to look at his younger friend with a raised eyebrow "You don't know how to dance?" he responded calmly Cloud was a timid boy despite a good fighter within.

Cloud glanced back at his friends who all nodded their head and gave him thumb's up's "Uh I don't know how to dance, can you teach me?" he managed to stutter out.

Reno allowed a soft smile to grace his lips and he bowed his head "It would be my pleasure" he responded like gentleman. Though deep inside he hoped Wilmar won't turn him into a minced meat and feed him to the dogs.

Cloud's eyes widened and he smiled brightly taking Reno's offered arm lots of guys in his division and Superiors liked Reno but none were brave enough to approach the guy. Reno was showing his admiration to the Cadet for being brave enough to approach him to ask to dance.

All of Cloud's friends stared as Reno elegantly danced smoothly over the dance floor Reno grinning and Cloud smiling softly; the girls all admired Cloud he was beautiful not handsome Beautiful with his shining golden hair and sexy Blue eyes his pale skins softer than any girls; and his body any girls would gladly kill to have his elegant legs or slim waist. His curvy lady like hips and his plump pink lips; all the girls were mega jealous of him they wanted his body.

After Cloud; blushed about fifty shades of red he had thanked Reno and scuttled back to his friends. Wilmar sighed in relief when Cloud didn't stumbled and returned to his spot by the wall leaning on it silently he suddenly felt someone appear next to him turning his head he was met with a beautiful sight.

Zack finally got away from the entire Day Class girl's and a few boys; and finally arrived beside Cloud. He smiled softly as he saw Zack turn to Cloud his beautiful blue eyes swimming with love and it was all directed at him.

"Cloud may I have this dance" he asked softly.

Cloud smiled and nodded taking the SOLDIER's hand as the stunning Raven Haired SOLDIER guided him to the new thinned out dance floor. All the other students stopped as their eyes widened seeing the Angeal's puppy and the Golden Cadet start dancing together. Zack held Cloud tightly against his body; Cloud cuddled closer burying his face in Zack's chest.

The crowd was slowly thinning but people were still staring at the pair as they danced happily together Zack looked into Cloud's beautiful blue eyes "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered to the Cadet.

Cloud smiled up at the SOLDIER "So do you" he responded just as softly.

They bother smiled gasps were heard all around but neither cared. Wilmar looked at his younger brother with a silent smile of his own, he knew his younger brother was so in love with Zack Fair and he couldn't have a heart to break them apart soon.

"Wilmar?"

He didn't move. He froze watching the dresses billow, and the lean men lead. He didn't respond, he didn't turn, and he didn't look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He didn't eat the cookie either.

"There don't appear to be enough people." Simple statement, nothing to it. He meant nothing about it. Angeal was talking to him (Wilmar) about there not being enough people at the party that required dancing. Someone would just need to sit each dance out. There was no dilemma.

"I was wondering if I could then, have this dance?"

Wilmar looked at Angeal. For a moment the words, 'no no no no no no no,' were on his mind. He was thinking up every insult and every disgust he'd ever had about the entire thought (not that it'd ever been his thought), but he was prepared to deliver it as coolly as he'd ever been. But he looked right into Angeal's deep blue eyes and suddenly the predator became the prey. He felt his skin go icy, Angeal waiting with a hand outstretched.

"Of course, I could see your disdain. It's mainly for the purpose of all students being on the dance floor, and I'm sure my peers would all like to see their president having fun too. It's all right if you wouldn't be inclined, I only thought since there was no one else..."

What about the General? Or Genesis? Or any of the other guys Wilmar had witnessed taking a liking towards him? Why? Why now when he had all these questions on his mind? Trying to keep his calm, and not to make a scene, Wilmar dismissed all his bad thoughts- briefly- and took the hand, all the while feeling numb. When he was being led to the floor however, he came to his senses and stopped acting like a rag doll.

"Let's get this over with then."

Nothing uncommon. Nothing weird. Stuff like this happened all the time in Second Class SOLDIERs. Things like this were normal, but... oh.

They twirled. They danced. Wilmar stared down the looks they (mainly he) was getting. It felt abnormally hot but they continued their dance. Wilmar tried not to lean in too close, tried not to get too comfortable. Stayed his arms distance away and danced, albeit a little rigidly, but nevertheless.

Angeal looked quite like royalty at moments like this. He saw Cloud dancing with Zack and the General with Genesis, Kunsel is with Aerith the flower girl and Reno is with Tseng…Poor Tseng, He had to deal with the Nervous Fox (Which was Reno). Cloud has long gone enjoying the dance but he knew Cloud was still aware of their rule…

No Falling In Love While Their Purpose Is Not Yet Done…

That was the Rule…

But Wilmar doubt that Cloud could hold on to the rule, his younger brother is in love with Zackary Fair…He knew it will happen sooner or later, that Cloud will fall for Zack…He couldn't stop Cloud from falling in love, it was his choice and all he could do as an Older Brother is to support his younger brother's decision and he would be there if Cloud needs him…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Well, this is one of my longest chapter…sorry for the awkwardness…**


End file.
